Sammy Keyes and the Return of Ceazer
by DarkAngel899
Summary: Sammy Keyes is back! I started to write this back when I was, what?, like 11 and never finished it. So I did some editing and wanted to post it. Flames Welcome and please R&REVIEW!
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: I do not own Sammy Keyes and the rest of the gang*

**Sammy Keyes and the Return of Ceaser**

**Prologue: **

Hudson says that once a door closes, another door always opens. Grams says that what goes around ALWAYS comes around, good or bad. Little did I know; that both of those pieces of advice would come in handy. A new adventure was approaching all because of what happened in Seventh Grade. If I had ever known what was going to happen I would have made sure he got the death punishment. My name is Sammy Keyes. Wish me good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own Sammy Keyes and the rest of the gang*

A/N: Sammy will be a little OC in this story, because believe me, this isn't a Sammy move in this Chapter. Just trust me, it will set the scene. For. CAMMY!

So, there I was strolling along on Cypress Street heading to my favorite old guy; Hudson. But, just when I was about to start clickity clacking up the drive, Hudson was already talking to someone. It looked like it was a pretty deep conversation. Hudson's face was serious and understanding while listening to what appeared to be a teenage boy. A boy that I knew very well and had only recently admitted that I liked him. The one with reddish-brown hair. And "Cute" freckles. And "Chocolate eyes. He also happens to be related to the devil himself, the one and only Casey Acosta.

Now, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but when I heard my name and then saw Hudson beaming; I knew something wasn't right. I quickly hid behind a bush and tried to process the tidbits of information that I could hear.

Hudson: Well, I don't know. But I will tell you this. This porch is her favorite spot. Why don't you tell her here?

Casey: My real problem is I don't know if she… you know…

Hudson: Oh trust me. She does.

Casey: So when do I tell her?

Hudson: Whenever you feel is right. But let us get something straight here, if you hurt her, I will hurt you, I may be old but Sammy has taught me some self-defense.

Casey (Smiling): Yes sir, but I don't think that should be a problem. And thank you.

Hudson: No problem.

At this point I was puzzled. I mean, come on, who wouldn't be. He spent his time ignoring me and then he practically confesses his soul to MY favorite person to go to for advice. Something about that wasn't right, especially after they were conversing about me. Determined to know more, I strolled up the drive way acting like I heard nothing.

"Hey Hudson! Hi Casey, long time no see." And alright yes, I was openly displaying my current distaste at him. "Hello Sammy!" Hudson said, still beaming positively. "Hey Sams."

"Please, don't call me that." You see, I have a history with the name "Sams", Lady Lana used to call me that before she ditched me to go play Ms. Hollywood. Did she not understand what I was going through at that time? Did she know how it felt like she despised me being her child so much, that she left? How I cried every night that month when I realized she was never coming back to me? No. No she didn't. Either that or she never really cared enough in the first place. Maybe she just got knocked-up and never wanted me. I was a mistake. My chin started to quiver and tears threatened to fall, but I clamped down my chin and sat down on the porch steps. 'What is wrong with you?' I ask myself. 'You never cry in public, it's a sign of weakness. Stop it!' But I couldn't. The tears fell over, scalding my red cheeks.

Suddenly, both Casey and Hudson were beside me asking what's wrong. But I couldn't talk. Casey pulled me into his lap and whispered comforting phrases in my ear while stroking my hair. Hudson patted my back trying to get me to talk to him. As I tried to quiet my sobs, I pondered.

Did my mother not understand that when she screws up, it reflects on me? Does she understand that all the things that she does aren't all good like she thinks they are? Leaving me with Grams instead of wanting to be a real mother? Telling me that I was really turning 13 instead of 14 like I thought? Does she know that I love her even though I tell myself that I hate her? Does she know that if anything were to happen to her, I would be devastated? Does she?

When I finally quite sobbing, I was in Hudson's house still curled up in Casey's lap, his arms wrapped around me. Embarrassed, I attempted to get out of his lap but Casey refused to let me go anywhere. "What's wrong Sammy? Why are you crying? I'm sorry if what I called you was offensive or anything, I swear I didn't mean it." Taking a breath I told him that it was alright, I just got too worked up or a silly little nickname, I told him that I was fine.

"Sammy, it wasn't nothing. If it was you wouldn't be so upset. Please, tell me." I shook my head and told him that I don't want to talk about it. I struggled out of his grasp and this time he let me go. I walked out the door and sat on the porch in my favorite rocking chair. Casey followed my example as Hudson brought out some iced tea and gave me a glass which I sipped graciously.

"You were right about this place Sammy," started Casey, "it is magical."

"I don't have to say I told you so do I?" I countered back playfully. Unsurprisingly, he shook his head. "Good," I said earning a chuckle from both men. Then guess who comes rolling down the street. Yep. Y favorite police officer. Officer (Sargent) Borsh.

"Hello, Sammy." He said. "Im afraid I have some bad news."


End file.
